A New Job (Cho x Draco)
by genevieves15
Summary: Cho begins her life after Hogwarts and the Voldemort's death. Sick of magic and wizards, she decides to take up a new job at the Ministry of Magic which allows her to travel and work for leaders of many countries. this story begins when she starts working for a new Minister of Magic and the Prime Minister.
1. Chapter 1

Cho hurriedly walked down the busy, rainy streets of New York, cursing herself for being late. "Damn it Cho, pull yourself together!", she told herself. She had been on edge for the past year after a nasty break up with a fellow Auror and a complete change in her life direction.

After the war, Cho decided to become an Auror but decided after a few years that she needed a change in scenery. The wizarding world had gotten to be a bit too overwhelming especially since she went through the war firsthand. So she quit her Auror training and decided to work at the Ministry. After all, who would pass up a chance to travel around for free? Besides, traveling by plane, an amazing Muggle creation, was much more luxurious than pouring green Floo powder all over herself. With the dwindling amount of money in her bank account, she couldn't afford to. So she accepted the job offer to work as a diplomat of sorts for the Ministry. It was a very high status job, but given her experience and her friends, she was deemed good enough for the job. After all, she was a bit of a hero.

So for the past year, Cho had been working with the President and though living in the States was fantastic, he was so bloody difficult! Every little action she took was thoroughly questioned, every statement was deemed outrageous, and to top it off, he was an arrogant prick that looked down on wizards. Although Cho didn't have anything against Muggles, she had been at her wit's end and was relieved when she was told of another meeting. Which she was late for. _*sigh_. She was going to hear about it this time, but as a defense she hadn't had a vacation in months! Another sigh escaped her as she walked down 5th avenue. But Cho really didn't mind since she loved her job.

Huffing just a bit, Cho speed walked down 5th avenue, not even looking at the pretty windows in the over priced shops. Impressed at her almost perfectly fit shape, she glanced at her watch to check the time. 11:57 it read. "Hmm, good time.", Cho murmured as she thought of how she hadn't collapsed from the all the speed walking. It was all thanks to her new break up diet, which reminded her that she would probably miss lunch again. Her stomach grumbled softly, on cue. "Bloody hell.", Cho whined.

All of a sudden, a man fell roughly against her and Cho almost fell. Thank the magic for her limberness and all those years of Quidditch practice, or she would have have fallen and skinned her knee, and that wouldn't have made a good first impression on her new boss. "What foul language.", the man said with a British accent as he smirked, watching her. Cho narrowed her eyes at this rude man and instead of replying, walked off. "What a little bugger he was! Thank goodness I'm running late or he would have gotten a piece of my mind!", Cho ranted as she thought of the man. "_Although, he looked familiar._" She shook her head to clear those thoughts away before they stole her attention. Instead, she leaped across rain puddles and continued speed walking.

When she finally reached the building, she let out a sigh of relief. She promised herself she would never be late again; it took too much energy. Glancing around quickly, she walked in and said the "The Ministry.", to the receptionist. The woman nodded and pressed a bottom behind her that revealed a door. The door slide open slowly while Cho tapped her foot anxiously. She quickly stopped as the woman gave her an annoyed look. When the door was completely opened, Cho stepped into the fireplace and sprinkled some green Floo powder over herself and said, "Sun room!"  
When she opened her eyes, she saw a blindly bright room filled with wizards and witches walking hurridly from place to place and with ceiling to floor windows. "_Hmm, didn't think the Ministry would have looked so Muggle_.", Cho commented offhandedly. "Neither have I," a voice commented. Cho turned around and gasped. "Sir! I'm so sorry I'm late. I've had-" "Never mind Cho. As long as you are here, unlike someone else.", the small, middle aged man said. His eyes twinkled kindly as he smiled understandingly. Cho nodded as she followed her boss, Mr. Nethers, into a bright room.

They sat down and he stated immediately, "Cho, your new job is to work with England full time. A new Minister of Magic has been chosen and to help the public adjust since we all know the last few ones haven't been so successful." Cho smiled a bit trying to suppress a laugh. Mr. Nethers chuckled and continued, "Now along with dealing with public relations, you will have to help with other leaders such as the President and the Prime Minister." Mr. Nethers paused as he noticed the barely concealed look of shock on Cho's face. He gave her a stern look and she nodded sheepishly. "As I was saying, with hard work comes great rewards. You will be able to travel between New York and England as much as you desire, have an assistant and a group of diplomats that will work for you, and of course, a raise." Cho was momentarily stunned. "Wow, my... own... workers?" Mr. Nethers nodded. "Congratulations Cho, you have finally gotten a bit of a promotion." He smiled warmly as she threw her arms around him. "Now, now. This will not be easy, especially since your assistant is not here yet. And not is the new Minister of Magic." No sooner than the words left his mouth, than a young secretary walked in and announced that the Minister arrived. "Let us go then," Mr. Nethers said as he walked towards the fireplace. Cho nodded and Flooed herself down to the 1st floor.

Cho walked out the building craning her neck to look for the new Minister and stopped when she realized that she didn't even know what he looked like. In fact, she was so behind in Ministry news ever since her move to the States that she didn't even hear about the so called election. She scoffed. It was more of a blood line and money thing than talent or hard work. She was shaken out of her thoughts when a blast of dirty water sprayed her. Cho gasped as she saw a limo brake in front of the building. She wiped the water from her eyes and she angrily marched towards the limo. She stopped when the door opened and a man stepped out. The very same man that bumped into her when she was walking to her meeting! "What are you doing here!", Cho demanded angrily at the man. He smirked again, "So we meet again." At that moment, Mr. Nethers came out and said, "Cho, I didn't know you knew the new Minister."


	2. Chapter 2

Cho gasped. "Pardon?" The man smirked, yet again._ That smirk was so aggravating, yet so familiar_, Cho thought. "This man is the new Minister for Magic," Mr. Nethers stated. "Do you know him?" The new Minister spoke up, "Don't remember me, Chang?"

Cho narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly, it all came back to her! That silver, blonde hair, the ever present smirk, and most of all, the gray, blue eyes, that seemed a bit sad, which wasn't normal. Cho mentally scoffed. _So what if hes displaying a hint of emotion that he normally wouldn't show? He was always a bit of an arse_, Cho thought, although she tried to think nicely of everyone. Cho shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew he had his own problems but now was not the time to analyze him.

She looked up at him with shock a second later. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" "Careful," he replied in a biting tone, while leaning towards her a bit, "you might injure that big brain of yours if you think too hard." She scowled, something that was starting to occur a bit too much since her break up, "Of course you're the new Minister, Malfoy. I should have known! You would be the only person to bump into someone and not apologize!" Cho huffed, annoyed that she let herself get annoyed.

Mr. Nethers stared at Cho with surprise before quickly intervening. "Cho, how do you know Mr. Malfoy?" Cho replied with a twinge of annoyance, "We were both at Hogwarts around the same time." "Ah, " her boss said, realization dawning on his face. "It has slipped my mind that you attended Hogwarts with Mr. Malfoy. " "Not exactly, sir. I was a grade higher."

The moment she said that, she looked down in shame. It wasn't like her to be so rude, and besides, she never thought much of a year in age difference. After a moment of silence, she heard Draco say, "Let's move on. " She quickly looked up to see his reaction and saw that he wasn't smirking as much. In fact, it seemed to have faded almost completely. Cho mumbled a sorry as they apparated.


	3. Chapter 3(but not really, sorry)

Hello, readers! I'm terribly sorry if I updated a bit late, and I'm really sorry that the chapter is so short. Please forgive me. Also, don't hate me if you thought this was going to be an actual chapter. Again, I'm really sorry.

Finals are coming up, and I can't fail any again. But, I promise I'll try my absolute best to update quickly if more people review. Reviews _are_ what makes the fan fiction world spin round, right? *winks Also I don't mean to make any excuses, but this is my first story and I have to slowly learn the ropes, and such so that's also why I've been a bit slow.

Also, the background on this story is Kingsley Shacklebolt quit after being the Minister for Magic for a few years, though no one believes that. Everyone believes Draco _Imperioed _him, which is why Cho is needed to work with the public. I haven't decided on the state of Harry and Cho's relationship yet, or anyone else's.

Finally, I would like to thank** LovelyDanger** for being the first person to review, and for reviewing at all. It means a lot. Also, thanks to my second reviewer, **cardboardbelt** for reviewing. Your comment was very uplifting. LOL

And finally, finally, beacuse I keep forgetting to add this to each chapter:

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, except for maybe the plot, and Mr. Nethers. Everything else was born from the amazing J.K Rowling's mind and I will always be grateful that she created such a wonderful series.


	4. Chapter 4(an actual chapter)

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, except for maybe the plot, and Mr. Nethers. Everything else was born from the amazing J.K Rowling's mind and I will always be grateful that she created such a wonderful series.

Brief author's note for people that actually read this and dont skip ahead to the actual story:

Hi! Since the last two chapters were very short and an author's note, I've decided to update early. This update was inspired by **DecoyDream**'s story, The Redemption. (do i underline fan fiction story titles? i have no idea) It's amazing and unique, and you should check it out.

Also I had some trouble deciding whether I should have Cho call Draco Draco, or Malfoy since she didn't really know him previously. Draco sounded more natural, but too intimate at times, and Malfoy sounded to uncomfortable, but right for the situation other times. So I compromised and had Cho refer to him as Draco in her head(subconsciously of course), and call him Malfoy when she talks to him.

Also if the chemistry is off, or if you feel that their relationship is moving too slow, I'm sorry. I'm trying but I find that I sometimes have a hard time translating my ideas to words on paper. Please bear with me.

Also, also, I am currently penning(more like typing) a new fan fiction that features Snape and an O.C(a friend of mine). I will be splitting my fan fiction time equally between both although I doubt anyone cares since I have about two reviews. LOL.

So yeah. Thank you and please review! I would love you so much. Have fun!

Back at the England location of the Ministry of Magic, Cho bid Mr. Nethers farewell after he instructed Cho on the importance of her new job. She didn't want Mr. Nethers to leave since Draco's previous warm exterior had disappeared and he now stared coolly at her with those intense half grey eyes. Cho debated leaving after a few uncomfortable seconds in silence, and turned to leave and schedule a new meeting with him later when the awkwardness disappeared when he spoke. "Chang, we're not done yet."

Cho reluctantly turned around to face him once more and nodded to indicate that she was listening. He, in turn, turned and strode towards the master office, which she assumed was his, now since he was Minister for Magic. Cho walked behind him, cringing as sounds of her wet shoes squishing on the carpeted floor drew angry glares. She had forgotten about that. Just as she was about to take out her wand to dry herself off, he stopped, causing her to crash into him.

"You would think high class employees would have better manners and class." Malfoy said after she crashed into him. Cho gasped in disbelief. _Was this man really the new Minister or was everyone screwing with her? The last she heard of him was that he was a Death Eater that happened to be on the Light Side for a mere second after Harry saved him twice! This man a Minister?_ She mentally scoffed.

At that moment Draco had turned to face her. He smirked, amused with the face she was making. Cho's frown grew deeper as she called him a few choice words in her head._ I'll show him who's amusing when I hex his bullocks off_, Cho thought. Draco's laugh rang out, shattering the silence that had fallen upon them. Cho accidentally let out a squeal and felt her heart beat quicken. She had never, ever heard Malfoy laugh at anything other than violence or some first years crying as he bullied them. It was...startling, and quite nice. She felt a nice, warm feeling fill her body and she smiled unconsciously. She turned to look at Malfoy. He was smirking now. "Why were you laughing, Malfoy?" Cho questioned. "No reason." He replied with an amused tone. "So you just randomly burst into giggles all the time?" Cho replied, biting back. "It was laughter!" Malfoy said with a glare. "Really because-". He had drawn out his wand in one fluid motion and had it pointed at Cho.

DUN DUN DUN cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had to do this. I will update in a week or two if I get at least two reviews, so please review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Nothing, I repeat NOTHING belongs to me except for original characters and other things created by me.

Hello everyone! Finals week is OVER! WOO-HOO! Since the past two chapters were super short, I've decided to upload an extra long chapter this time. :)

First off, thank you very much to guest,** irhaseo**. Your review is really nice, and über flattering. Ahahaha, I'm no professional but I try my best! Your advice is also very helpful and I will try to include more background info. LOL I seem to forget that just because I have the plot thought out in my head, that doesn't mean readers do too. Your review really made my day! Also, judging from your review you seem like a talented writer too! If you ever decide to create an account on this website tell me because I would love to read your stories!

Side note: Should I write a chapter from Draco's POV? I've been planning to do that but I keep forgetting. PM me or include your answer in a review! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Also I'm quite embarrassed to admit this but while I was editing this chapter I realized that Draco's behavior and mannerisms are quite similar to Sherlock's from the BBC show, Sherlock. AHHHHH. I'm just that obsessed with the show okay? Leave me be.

Cho froze. She really was scared shitless. Her mind was whirling, her thoughts flying, faster than they usually moved, which was saying something about the situation she was in. She stared at the tip of the incriminating wand pointed at her chest. _Any day now hands, any day_. Her hands didn't move for her wand. So she continued to stare a bit dumbly at Malfoy's drawn wand.

"_Scrourify_." Malfoy said with a smirk. But his eyes weren't. _What are you talking about Cho, of course eyes don't smirk. No, no, of course. I just meant usually his eyes would reflect the mirth he felt, mirroring the smirk his lips made._ But this time they didn't. They showed...concern. But then, the concern was gone. Like a Snitch that flew away when you were just about to catch it.

Cho looked down so she didn't have to think about his eyes, or his lips. _You will not blush, you will not, I repeat not_-. She realized that her clothes were dry. "I'm dry." "Well that's unfortunate. " Draco replied.

Cho stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, aware of how close their bodies were, before understanding his crude joke. She gasped as she shoved Malfoy lightly. "Merlin's pants Draco! I didn't know you were that desperate." Cho smirked. Malfoy didn't rise to the bait, he simply said, "I'm not. " His eyes seemed to tease her, daring her to reply.

She didn't really know what to make of his comment. _What am I supposed to say to someone whom I barely know and haven't seen in years? _So she continued to stare at him dumbly, her cheeks slowly reddening. _Damn it Cho! Pull yourself together! He's not the god damn king._

"You must be hungry. Let's continue this over lunch." Malfoy announced, interrupting her train of thoughts. "But we have a lot to discuss and we don't have time to go out- I mean leave."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Cho opened her mouth to respond when Malfoy cut her off. "Sorry, rhetorical question. You should go to my private room. I'll be there after I get some important papers. Don't worry, you'll find it. It's the biggest room on this floor." He smirked before leaving the office.

_Arrogant prat. Of course he's not the king, but he may as well be since he's the bloody Minister! _But Cho was smiling slightly as she walked to Malfoy's private room.

* * *

He certainly lives like a king, Cho thought as she explored Malfoy's room. She had no trouble finding it and as Malfoy had said, it was the biggest room on the floor. But if Cho still couldn't find it, the golden door knob and the heavily waxed ebony oak door were huge tell-tale signs. She had knocked before entering of course, in cause someone was inside and had been awestruck when she walked into the private room of Draco Malfoy.

The room looked even bigger on the inside, if that was even possible. As she walked into the room she felt a blast of ice-cold air flow past her. _Ick. What was that?_ She shrugged her thoughts aside and continued looking around. The couch looked so inviting she could have fallen asleep because of its coziness. Then there were a few furry rugs, some posh chairs that looked very uncomfortable to sit in, and shelves and shelves of books. Cho was astonished. Malfoy's private collection of books was probably worth more than her house, and she lived in a colossal stone mansion on the Scotland coast. Not that Cho told anyone.

She touched the books gingerly. They were silk. She paused. Not hearing anyone, she took a book from the waxed shelves. Smiling, she opened the book and tried to read the title. _Damn, why is it so dark in here? _She walked over to the curtained windows and was about to open the curtains when she heard someone.

"Stop." Cho squeaked as she drew her wand and pointed it threateningly towards a figure sitting on the sofa. "_Expelliamus!" _The man's wand dropped to the floor as he stood up and advanced towards her. Cho froze once again as he stood before her. She gasped in surprise. "Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes before grabbing Cho's wand from her hand. "_Lumos." _The room was instantly filled with warm light and she could see clearly. "Hell Chang. I gave you a few minutes to have a private tour of my room and you spent most of it orgasming over books?"

Cho blushed. "No! I was just admiring your vast collection of books." She glared at him. He smirked. "They're all first edition. Most of them are signed." He smirked even more when she gasped.

Cho couldn't believe it. Her family was rich but the Malfoys were evidently even richer. She looked at the book in her hand, then drew a breath.

"Merlin's pants! Is this?" She looked at Malfoy for affirmation. He was still smirking. "Another orgasm, Chang?" She smacked his arm. _Man his arm is hard. Does he work out like Muggles?_ Dismissing her thoughts she returned to Malfoy. He was frowning.

"Is it Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. Cho was very excited. She had never touched a book as special as this, and she knew how lucky she was. There were few copies and a third edition was worth millions of Galleons. She knew because her parents had tried to arrange a meeting with a wizard that was selling one, when she was ten. She whispered the title. "The Spells of The Four."

When Cho looked up she found a different pair of eyes looking at her. They belonged to a house elf. "I is Twinky. Twinky makes you lunch." Cho looked at Malfoy who was sitting at his desk, eating a sandwich. He shrugged. "I figured I'd eat since you were busy staring at a book." Cho frowned. _That's the mean Draco I'm familiar with. _"What do I say?" Cho asked him. He ignored her and continued to eat.

Rolling her eyes, Cho faced the poorly dressed Twinky and stated her order. "Twinky can you make a glass of pumpkin juice, a slice of lemon meringue pie, and a chicken sandwich?" To her surprise, Twinky frowned before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Turning to Malfoy she asked, "Did I say something wrong?" He smirked and shook his head. Seeing that Malfoy wasn't speaking to her she sat on the couch. "I like your couch." He continued eating. "Why isn't anything green?" At that question he glared at her.

"It's a settee and the pillows are green." Cho giggled when he said settee. But before he was able to respond, Twinky appeared with a covered silver plate, which she put on Draco's desk.

"Twinky made you lunch, miss." Cho walked over to Malfoy's desk to thank her but she disappeared before Cho opened her mouth. At that, Malfoy started laughing. Cho's eyes widened. His laugh was amazing. It was quiet, but hypnotizing, and so beautiful. Malfoy finally noticed Cho staring at him and quickly stopped. He gestured to the dish. "Bon appetit, Chang."

Cho uncovered the plate to find a grilled chicken sandwich, a glass of cold pumpkin juice, and a beautiful slice of lemon meringue pie. She looked at Malfoy, who sat across from her, suspiciously. He smirked in return. Slowly, Cho picked up her sandwich and took a bite. Which she immediately spit out.

_My bloody ass, what is in that sandwich? _Malfoy started to laugh again. Grimacing, Cho eagerly reached for her glass of pumpkin juice and gulped down a quarter of it before spitting it back into the cup. By now, Draco was laughing so hard, he had accidentally knocked over her glass of juice.

Cho was still gagging and coughing when someone said, "Draco Malfoy help that lovely, young lady!" She, tired of gasping, simply turned around and found a woman in a picture frame frowning at Malfoy. Malfoy coughed a few times before he stopped laughing. "I will Grandmother."

"Grandmother? But you look so young!" Cho exclaimed. Malfoy's grandmother laughed. "It's a Muggle secret, my dear." Cho nodded.

"Chang." Cho turned around. Malfoy had handed her his glass of pumpkin juice. "Thank you, Malfoy." She drank it all in four gulps and the horrible aftertaste from her food disappeared. But Cho soon tasted something different.

"Malfoy, was there Firewhiskey in your cup?" "Maybe." "What is your problem Malfoy? I don't want to drink alcohol!" Cho's head was spinning. "Are you pregnant, Chang? Jeez, don't piss your pants. I only added a little." "No, you idiot. I don't consume alcohol well. I...feel dizzy."

The last thing Cho heard was the scrape of Draco's chair as he leapt up to catch her, and his grandmother scolding him.

Hello everyone! First, I would like to apologize for my disappearance. I didn't disappear, but I was going through some personal stuff and summer started and everything was bombarding me and I was just like AHHHH, and yes this is a run on sentence. I am very, very sorry. I started writing this chapter about three weeks ago and then took a break because I wasn't very inspired and because of the aforementioned, personal stuff. I mean how inspired can you get when the most recent Cho and Draco story was written three years ago? What I'm trying to say is, I love contributing to a lesser known community but it's hard because I have to get inspiration from the same 168 fan fictions. If that doesn't make sense, ignore it. Also I know I said this was going to be an extra long chapter, and let's face it, it's not. Sorry. One last thing. Sorry if the writing is horrible, or if anything is off. I tried.

P.S Thank you for reading. Till next time!


End file.
